dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Crippin
' Crippin' is a female hippogriff who was once the Sith apprentice, but she then turned to Jedi when she learned her old master planned to replace her. Backstory When Crippin was young, a Sith Lord came to her hometown and discovered she was Force Sensitive and took her in as his Apprentice. Then for 5 years, he trained her in many form os being a Sith, however she was prone to often not do everything as correctly, which resulted her in being badly punished, from being shocked with Force Lightning, or being put into a pit of coal, with mud deeped onto her. Slowly, she began to dislike the Sith. And then she learned her Master intended to replace her (not just for her coutless mistakes, but in fear she would overthrow her), in which she deicided to escape. So then using some skills she learned from her close friends in her home town, she managed to escape. (However, after discovering her escape, her old Master put a bounty of 10,000 credits on her head). After a long journey, Crippin collapsed in a desert, when a Republic Griffon Ship found her, and took her back to the temple in their town. And after explaining her story to the Council amongst the temple, they decided to let her train to be a Jedi and she was put under the watchful eye of Astra. And shortly after being accepted as a Jedi, Crippin constructed herself a white bladed Lightsaber to have it represent her change from the Dark Side to the Light Side. And with Astra's training, she soon became a Jedi Knight. But on some occansions, she used some Dark Side skills she possed, even Force Lightning. While The Griffon Jedi were known for using other mella weapons and physical combat in their training, the council warned Crippin to be warey of how she used her old Force Skills, or she would turn back to the Dark Side. But no matter how many times she would use her old skills, she would not turn. She was evertually put as top-ranked Jedi, but wasn't made a Master. (but Crippin didn't care, for she had already redeemed herself of being a Sith) And at many occassions, many bounty hunters tried to apprehand her, but Crippin beat them all. Then when Order 66 was dispatched, the Clone Troopers tried to kill all Griffon Jedi, but Crippin lead an attack team and they killed all Clones that tried to kill them. However, shortly afterwards, The Inquistors were dispatched to kill them, and while they killed several of the Griffon Jedi, But Crippin (along with Astra, Ramon, and Zina) had escaped, and they went into hiding. However, Bountry Hunters still kept hunting her, despite the fact that her old Master was killed. Bio Now, Crippin along with the rest of The Griffon Platoon, have fought against many of the Empire and Stormtrooper armies, intending to avenge the Griffon Jedi that were killed in Order 66. Then one day, when the Riders came to a deep forest to investigate a mysterious attack in a local village, The Griffon Platoon followed behind in the trees. And then when the Riders were incapacitated by an army of Stormtroopers, the Griffon Platoon jumped in and killed all Troopers. And after learning of the Riders' plan to prevent an event like Order 66 from happening again, they joined them. But Crippin still continued to have PTSD suffering. Personality Criipin was at first very cocky, and quite self-centered. And when she was first taken in as a Sith Apprentice, she soon became quite short-tempered and had many anger rages. But when she was poorly treated by her old Master, she bgan to get quite fearful and suffered in pain. And then when she learned of her Master's plan to replace her, she got some courage to escape for her own safety. Then after joining the Jedi, she learned to control her anger completely. But because of the cruel punishments from her old Master, Crippin began suffering PTSD, in which would cause to break out in rage at times. But all in all, Crippin is quite selfless, and is willing to oput her life in front of others. And because of how her old Master treated her, she has grown a deep hatred for all Sith. Appearance Crippin a a Hippogrif with a Blue-grey eagle body, with dark blue-gray wings. While her horse body is black. And she has deep, dark purple eyes. Main Weaponry * 2 Kedr PP-91 Sub-machine guns * 2 Taurus Model 80 Revolvers (with built in Knife blades) * 2 Hatchets * Red Lightsaber * White Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Cripin is very skilled in Lightsaber combat using Form V: Shein, heavily favoring the unorthodox reversed grip of the form, she practiced a variant of the style known as "Sith Shien," a fighting method that relied on sudden and rapid attacks to bring down an opponent quickly. And also using Form VII: Jyro, when she was with the Sith. Her application of Juyo was highly focused and aggressive, her style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex lightsaber sequences. Her focus and concentration allowed her to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led her to ignore his surroundings and left her open to attacks from other directions. But then after she turned to the Jedi, she constructed a second Lightsaber and began performing Jar'Kai style combat. And also began to use Form IV: Ataru and Form VI: Niman using their dual-blade training regiments to develop her skills, Force powers: Crippin was exceptionally powerful in the Force, with the potential to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. Crippin's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and she often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught TIE fighters in mid-flight. And one trick she specialized in was a Force Roar, where she would roar so loudly, at immense proportions to destroy obstructions. Even send other beings flying. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, she would often direct her lightsabers to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. She was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. As a trained Sith apprentice, Crippin grew to master Force lightning. She could cast energy so powerful that it would kill an opponent with a single blast, and could target more than one opponent at a time. She was also able to channel lightning attacks through her lightsaber, thus amplifying blade attacks with dark side energy. She applied lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. Her proficiency with Force lightning was evident not only in her use of the technique as an attack, but also in his ability to deflect it, as demonstrated when she Another power that Crippin learned during her time as a Sith apprentice was mind trick, the ability to control the minds of other individuals, especially weak-willed beings. Through this technique, Crippin could compel subjects to do his bidding, ignore her presence, or simply lose consciousness. In battle, she would use this skill to confuse her enemies and spread disorganization and chaos. In addition to her considerable array of techniques, she possessed a version of the Force speed ability, which enabled her to dart quickly across short distances. Trained to be a living weapon, Crippin's use of the dark side's combative nature was exceptional, but also rendered her nearly incapable at developing alternative and less aggressive Force powers. Before her conversion to the light side, she was incapable of voluntary farsight, despite frequent attempts. Axe Combat: '''Before she became a Sith apprentice, Crippin was a skilled axesmen. Wielding 2 custom forged hatchets be ale to block shots with them and she would sometimes throw them, and used the Force to guide them. she can also chop through a thick pine tree in 20 seconds flat. And when her revolvers ran out of ammo, she would use the blades on the barrels to fight her enemies upclose. '''Physical Combat: '''Long before becoming a Sith Apprentice, Crippin attened many physical combat classes and training. Which she became very skilled in physical combat. As she once beat up an entire platoon of Stormtroopers using only her bare claws, hooves, and her custom hatchets. And after some training with the Force, Crippin soon adapted it into her physical combat, and she is able to destroy droids and manchines with her bare claws. '''Blacksmith Skills: Eversince, she was 10, Crippin had taken a liking to blacksmithing. And with some teaching from her Father and Grandpa, she became skilled in Blcksmithing, and proved her skills be forging herself 2 custom battle hatchets. Trivia * Even though Cripin is now a Jedi, she still occasionally uses Dark Side Force tricks (including Force Lighting) * Cripin makes her appearance in * Category:HEROINES Category:Hippogriffs Category:Hybrids Category:Eagles Category:Equines Category:Felines Category:Characters Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Axemen Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Grey Jedi Category:The Griffon Platoon Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Females Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgeoners